


Flashy Blue Bedroom Tiles

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPF. Nina Dobrev and Ian Somerhalder have finally decided to move in together, but apartment-hunting and a few personal insecurities prove to make the ideal choice a little more overwhelming. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashy Blue Bedroom Tiles

The least exciting part of moving in together with Nina in Ian's opinion was his inferiority complex… Women were naturally creative and intuitive about certain things, but having a multi-versatile girlfriend who drew, painted, read a lot, was a polyglot, photographed, collected antiques and sewed, well, it proved difficult for him to sometimes keep up.

 

It wasn't as if Nina gloated or rubbed it in his or others faces, in fact, quite contrary, many times she hid her talents, her knowledge of certain things, hobbies etcetera. Not only was she extremely modest, but Nina was also very private.

 

It had taken them a year and four months of knowing each other and two months of dating for Ian to simply find out that Nina had been a folk dancer in her youth, about the same time she was a gymnast. Later on, in a conversation with Michaela, her mother, Ian found out that not only did she dance, but she was the soloist of more than seven different types of dances, from countries such as Bulgaria itself, Greece, Ukraine, Russia, Romania, Turkey and Poland.

 

So as he stood in the middle of the master bedroom of a townhouse—not an apartment—at the historical part of Georgia where he loved, looking out through the tiny window, he felt like the luckiest man on Earth, but at the same time, the most pressured to be perfect.

 

He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him and someone slightly shorter kiss the back of his shoulder, resting her head peacefully on the same spot and sighing, both tired and at peace.

 

"The tiles are a bit flashy don't you think?" Ian asked her moments later. Nina shook her head, letting a small hoarse laugh escape her lips.

 

"Nah, they remind me of growing up, visiting my grandma at her house on the shore… they remind me of—never mind…" She paused and Ian could sense her shyness beginning to overcome her.

 

"What?" He turned to face his girlfriend and hugged her tight against his chest, kissing her hair.

 

"They're almost the shade of your eyes…" Nina blushed profusely, making Ian chuckle.

 

"How come you're an actress again?"

 

"I'm a damn martyr!" She laughed at herself and then couldn't help but admire their reflections on the mirror. "you know what, I like this house, even though we had agreed on some place smaller… There's a big attic…"

 

"Really?" Ian raised a brow, pretending that he hadn't noticed her complete love for the house.

 

"Yeah, hardwood, soundproofed, good lighting… I think I could dance there." She said, aiming to convince him, even pressing her hips harder into his.

 

"Could I watch you sometime?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her, teasingly.

 

"Only if you dance with me." Ian frowned, he hated dancing, he was just so… stiff.

 

"No."

 

"This lovely house with flashy blue bathroom tiles is sold, Mr. McAdams!" Nina cried out to the real estate agent downstairs, but locked the bathroom door before she could hear his response… too busy doin' the tango

 

 

 


End file.
